warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gatherings
This page is meant for Gatherings only... Here the warriors meet under the full moon to share news of their Clans. Archives [2012] [2013] Gathering Times August 10th post under here yo Sparrowstar waved her tail as she approched the Gathering-place, ordering for her Clanmates to follow. Honeydapple followed Sparrowstar close behind, keeping her ears back nervously. This was one of her first Gathering in general, since she was super-young to be a Medicine Cat, and she didn't get to go to any gatherings as a Medicine Cat Apprentice. Sparrowstar gently nudged her newly made Medicine Cat ahead, but Honeydapple remained nervous. It felt like something would happen, something big, something....Bad? Why? Lavenderpetal stretched out her legs, following her SpringClan-Clanmates. With her lilac-eyes shining, Lavenderpetal pranced ahead of Sparrowstar, ignoring the complaints from her Clanmates. She felt adventurous, like she wanted to try something new. She had been dying to go to yet another Gathering, to chat with cats, and to uncover secrets, since she had become quite a gossiper. 23:10, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Willowpaw followed the rest of his clan. Willowpaw puffed his chest out and pranced around like a peacock, believing that he owned the place. Sure the tom was warned to not start something, but did he listen, nope. Memes (talk) 23:32, August 11, 2014 (UTC)Ospreypaw Guppystar paused at the border of their territory, ears twitching nervously as she waited for her chosen clanmates to catch up to her. It had been a week since she kitted, and she was still rounder than normal: her small head, paws, narrow shoulders and hips, and slender legs stuck out disproportionately from her wide belly. She smelled like warmth and milk, much to her distaste, but the scents of the nursery clung tightly to her light brown pelt. Looking over her shoulder once more, the leader could see her clanmates waiting behind her, from her perch on a rock. With a twitch of her tail-tip, she slunk down, dashing through the neutral territory between SpringClan and AutumnClan. Her warriors poured from the hillside, their pelts darkened under the moonlight and looking like an angry river as they remained low to the ground and quick. Soon, Guppystar parted the heather bushes that surrounded the clearing, and with a raised tail, she lead her followers into the clearing, where SpringClan had been waiting. Her chest was puffed out into a prideful position, but the few SpringClan warriors that were there greeted her with hisses of snickers and shouts. The queen narrowed her eyes and raised her nose a little, and soon reached the central tree, which she leaped up. She perched next to Sparrowstar, who she greeted calmly before sitting, allowing her tail to dangle below them. 23:35, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Jaystorm stumbled basically into the gathering place as he followed neatly alongside the other clan-mates that were chosen to go. As the tabby took in the always interesting, persay, cats and sights of the Gathering place, he made sure to keep an eye on his excitable mate, whom always got enthusiastic around other cats that he didn't know, and even when they ignore or reject him, even that didn't break his spirits. At his sides were also Rookheart, Shadowshade, Russetfoot, Thunderclaw, and Frostrose, with Stoneclaw rejecting the offer to go much to Russetfoot's dismay. Frostrose and Thunderclaw seemed too busy gossiping to the other SpringClan cats they found around about their clans, whilst Shadowshade followed his twin around and Russetfoot and Rookheart chatted amounst themselves and their clanmates. 23:46 Mon Aug 11 Waspface followed, normally he would was laid-back and calm, but at the moment he looked a bit on the irritated side, ears pulled back and tail trashing. He settled down with the other deputies, he never was very pleasant at gatherings, they more awkward and he had to see the other clan that he had blood in, causing his hatred for his half-clan heritage to become more and more apparent, and now with news that Guppystar had half-clan kits would be spreading more than wildfire. ‘’I have feeling this gathering isn’t going be good for WinterClan at all,’’ he could the feeling in his gut; it was making him very uneasy. He shifted slightly in his sitting position. Willowpaw prickled his ears forwards, craning to listen for possible gossip, he was in mood for any juicy secrets that slipped out any other clan cats’ mouth. He kneaded the ground in excitement, possible blackmail and potential things to mock other about, why wouldn’t he listen in. Sure, he though gossiping was things that petty she-cats did, but still some were juicy things for him to use in his advantage. Memes (talk) 00:05, August 12, 2014 (UTC)Ospreypaw Lavenderpetal paused, noticing her apprentice, Willowpaw, and flicking her tail. "Willowpaw, get back here!" She ordered sharply, though she was just doing the same exact thing. Pumpkinpatch hung back from her Clanmates, keeping her ears near her skull, a bit of nervousness showing in the chimera's eyes. She wondered if gossip about Guppystar had gotten around, if so....That wasn't good, she didn't even want to think of what the results would be. Scarceclaw trotted around, weaving about, his pelt sleek, revealing his muscular build beneath his pelt. The tom had no worries about gossip, he was just interested in she-cats...A typical tom. To Scarceclaw, if the Gathering ended badly, it didn't matter, he kind of enjoyed the drama going around in the Clan, it made she-cats upset, and upset she-cats meant they wanted company. Gemcave follows his Clanmates, his gaze hard on the ground, keeping his tail parallel to the ground, not wanting to be seen as a threat. He looked up at Guppystar, giving her a nod to show that no matter what happened at this Gathering, he'd be as loyal as ever to her and her Clan. He positioned himself between two WinterClan warriors, not in the mood to mingle with his enemies. Applewhisker hung back from the others, her ears low as well as her tail. She was pretty certain she'd end up attacking any cat who opposed her sister. With a sniff, Applewhisker kept her head high, but remained silent....As usual. With a flick of her tail, the black-based warrior sat down, showing no emotion in her eyes or on her face. Sparrowstar dipped her head in greeting to Guppystar before facing her Clan, letting out a soft sigh. My Clan has grown, so our announcement will bring fear to other Clans, which will bring peace to us, for they won't dare step in our territory. Sparrowstar thought, gazing at Honeydapple. She'll get the hang of things, hopefully. She's young, so I'll give her time. The SpringClan leader thought, wrapping her tail around her paws. 01:40, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Willowpaw flatten his ears in annoyance and let out an angry and loud whine, "no! I want more about those half-clan kits that the WinterClan leader," he shot glare at his mentor, “you’re doing the same!” he stated still with anger. His neck bristled out as he ignored his mentor’s orders as he let out an annoyed huff, "is it true,” he asked, “is it true, that Guppystar had kits with another cat that’s not a part of her clan!” he excitedly asked one of the gossipers, his tail stuck out. He’s full intent was to use information later for something, insults towards the WinterClan leader when the time was right. Fire and Blood 01:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC)Ospreypaw Jaystorm, hearing the rumors fly past his face and around, was feeling quite embarrassed and ashamed to be apart of WinterClan at this point. The news was spreading like a wildfire, and he could hear the sneers and mockery from the SpringClan cats alone, and with three other clans coming, it was sure to be some night. Pondering things, Jaystorm knew that he wasn't angry that they were insulting WinterClan, as the clan was nothing but softness and betrayal to him at this point, but more ashamed to be apart of such a clan. With all the half-clan mockery spouting from cats, he really did feel truly angry at his own birth and his own ties to many different places due to his birth. And honestly, there was no hiding it, as many cats had witnessed his name-changing ceremony several moons ago in WinterClan. Sighing, the tom lowered his head, his ears feeling greatly hot as he avoided conversation with every cat that tried to talk to him. Snakestorm, noticing Jaystorm's sudden decline in interest for the Gathering, knew that he must be upset by the mocking. Snakestorm himself, even though blunt to most things, was feeling uncomfortable himself with all the rumors flying around about Guppystar's kits and such. As Snakestorm stayec close to Jaystorm and Shadowshade, Rookheart and Russetfoot tried to escape questions from SpringClan cats, and Frostrose and Thunderclaw seemed willing at first to tell, they eventually told so many that they were being mocked as well, which lead to their now isolation from other clan cats. 03:20 Tue Aug 12 Magpiestar watched carefully as he led his Clan to the gathering. The tom held his head high, copper eyes narrowed slightly. This would be his first gathering as leader of SummerClan, the last being the night before he was named the deputy. He watched as the Clan gathered behind him, waiting for his signal to continue. The young leader thought to bring warriors and a few apprentices, deciding to keep some of them at camp. With a flick of his tail he trudged on, the scents of SpringClan and WinterClan strong, indicating the other two Clans had already met there. Magpiestar made a beeline for where the other leaders were to gather, and with a nod to both Sparrowstar and Guppystar he took his place among them. Raggedpelt followed closely to the bicolour leader, he was careful as he entered the clearing. He, due to the words placed in his head by spirits unknown had continued his family line. The warrior had searched for his old crush, Loachtail. The tabby tom finally had taken his prize, and now felt much better about himself. He saw the white pelt of Dandelionpetal, the former mate of the late Cricketstar. The queen had decided to join the group despite her son’s true intentions. She gave a sweet smile as the young warrior came over, beckoning him to a seat. The pair had become good acquaintances, as he had become the friend of her first granddaughter. Dandelionpetal had left her son, Lionkit in the hands of Cliff, who she still had little trust for, but had looked past that for this night only. In the WinterClan patrol, Loachtail followed her leader with Spiderstorm leaning in close. She never knew her friend had such a sweet side when it came to kits. The black molly, upon hearing the news wanted to make sure her friend and mate had the very best care for the incoming moons. Spiderstorm glared at a pair of SpringClan apprentices that gave her a look of disgust that was mixed with fear. She carried the burden of both looking like, and sharing the name of the warrior that at one staged wiped out half a Clan’s population. Loachtail nuzzled her friend’s jaw, whispering soft words of encouragement. “Look baby, don’t cause any trouble or Guppystar will have your head.” A simple snort of anger came from the taller warrior, who softened her amber gaze. “If they start it, I am not cutting back.” The pale tortoiseshell sighed, “You’re the warrior here, either way if you start a fight, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The pair of SpringClan apprentices, Slugpaw and Cedarpaw laughed to themselves. The adoptive siblings stared at the pair of WinterClan mollies, Cedarpaw slightly more disgusted than her brother. “I bet they’re a couple, don’t you think?” The tabby murmured under her breath so her brother could hear. “It looks that way, but they could just be friends.” The black tom answered, green eyes gleaming in the moonlight. “Whatever,” she sighed, sitting down. This was their first gathering and the pair were excited, especially Cedarpaw. She knew stories of Spiderstorm and how there was a cat named after the famed spirit. The blue eyed tabby looked back over at the WinterClan pair and smirked to herself. If I annoy her, maybe I’ll see how bad the new one is compared to one in stories. — 05:28 Tue Aug 12 Poolcloud followed her SpringClan clanmates. The gray and white tabby molly scanned the pelts of the AutumnClan cats, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sedgecloud and casually make her way over to him. This was her first actual gathering, since there hadn't been one in... moons? --- Fawnberry looked around her, pale green eyes full of curiosity. She didn't remember the last time she had been to a gathering, it had been so long ago. Hopefully it would be different now, return to when the gatherings were. She noticed Poolcloud, a SpringClan warrior, and Sparrowstar, the new leader of SpringClan. She recalled that confrontation between the former mentor and apprentice and herself and the rest of her AutumnClan patrol. Blizzardstar had still been alive back then, and Jaystep had been too. --- Blue-eyes craned his neck from where he stood beside Cardinalflame. "Wow - so this is what we've been missing all these moons?" 08:15, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans